drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incompetent Doctor
"I am more important than you!" -The Incompetent Doctor,'' Reboot of the Cybermen'' Character Being the most edgy and grimdark Doctor of them all, the Incompetent Doctor is really whacky and silly. He chooses to travel alone, except off screen, due to the maker having no friends. It is rumoured that he may be the last ever incarnation of the Doctor ever no takesy backsies. Which is true, and totally won't not regenerate into a different incarnation because the actor is cripplingly insecure but also has an ego. He's also racist and kins Peter Griffin. Outfit The Incompetent Doctor wore a checked shirt with a dark coat originally as a simple outfit- sometimes exchanging the shirt for a plain white one. However he is known to wear a hoodie to show his grimdark midlife crisis. At christmas he is known to wear a santa- themed hoodie, which is kinda ironic because he wore that when he murdered Santa. After ruining his original outfit when crashing into a set of bins, The Doctor gets a new outfit from Tess' recently deceased father. This is a dark blue suit, with a set of differently coloured ties. At one point, this was swapped out for a pair of dark jeans, bright green trainers, a floral shirt and leather jacket, just to drive home the idiocy of this incarnation. Adventures "I AM THE DOCTOR." Series 1 The Green Horror The Doctor, newly regenerated, lands in a mysterious (and familiar) room. He discovers that he is in fact The Doctor, and defeats Arato (brother of Erato) after picking out his new costume- a dark coat which signifies his darker tones due to the awful memories of OAP-kicking as his previous incarnation. Attack of the Martians Hanging out on Earth ('brooding'), The Doctor is confronted by Zaarg- a Martian War Lord intent on destroying/taking over the planet. After being ordered to follow him to the overhead mothership, The Doctor accidentally squishes Zaarg with his foot. Full of guilt and shame, the Doctor flees to his TARDIS and spends a long time on his own. The X Doctors After a long period on his own, the Doctor foils a Dalek plan to clone him and create an army to take over the Universe. Destroying the Daleks, he takes the cloning machine into his TARDIS and mistakes it for a toilet- peeing in it. Using this DNA, the machine makes a whacky array of Doctor clones of dubious originality and spin-off potential. The first clone, The Useful Doctor, takes it upon himself to stop the cloning machine and does so- removing himself and the other clones from Time and Space. Or does he? Family of Me Taking the form of a sad music video, The Doctor is really lonely and brooding after being ignored by The Not-Doctor, Proper Bonkers and Rude Doctors. This further adds to The Doctor's brooding tendencies, but he still has self-respect as he refuses the Renegade Doctor's offer of friendship. Two Many Doctor Who's After being contacted by The Lancashire Doctor at the end of the previous episode, The Doctor discovers he has to save The Silent Doctor from a deadly death trap in The Danger Zone. On his way there, The Doctor battles and defeats Erato (as opposed to his brother Arato) by accident (after tripping up when going in for a hug and activating the Sonic Screwdriver). He then saves The Silent Doctor, thus boosting his ego by 200%. He then goes out for pizza with the other doctors, and would later accidentally kill a bunch of kids after showing them a planet from space without turning the airlock on. All I Want For Christmas Also just known as 'The Christmas Special', this small message from The Doctor revolves around Illuminati Quality Street and Santa. Believing that he is in fact an alien parasite, The Doctor kills the fake Santa, only to realise that he is the real Santa. With the knowledge of the AMAZING Christmas Special, it is believed that Santa is a profession- handed from one to the other. Time Agent Lee passed the mantle on to the unnamed alien at some point, most likely to get more revenge for his brother. Adventures With Tara Sometime in 2016, The Doctor met a generic companion called Tara, whom he travelled with for seven years. They had so many adventures, like the time Davros was a woman and flirting with The Doctor, or when doors tried to invade the world. Despite dying multiple times, she always came back. Until she didn't. Series 2 Return of the Spoiler Reminiscing about his time with the Generic Unnamed Companion, The Doctor returns to The TARDIS where he finds a identity-confused Master trying to activate the TARDIS self-destruct. The Incompetent Doctor gives the Identity-Confused Master a gentle putdown, commending him on his efforts, but telling him that it just "isn't really working." Crime Crackers 2: Illegal Boogaloo After seeing an advert for Crime Crackers on the TV, the Doctor decides to become an investigator himself, searching for teabags. After finding them, he promptly runs into The Useful Doctor, who has appeared from beyond the grave to warn him of The Master's deadly return. Enter The Master, who destroys the fabric of the universe, to reconstruct it in his own image. The Darkest Day After The Master takes over, The Incompetent Doctor faces a gradually decreasing quality- being frozen is screencaps alone! When time is dark and all hope seems lost, a Magical Oracle comes in to present The Doctor with a last chance- restart the universe, but at the risk of it all going wrong. Thankfully, The Incompetent Doctor does something right for once and restores the universe to it's former glory. OR DOES HE? he does. OR DOES H 'Series 3' 'Promotion of The Daleks' The Doctor, on the hunt for a MonsterClaw, encounters Tess, whom he befriends. After his original outfit is ruined by running into a pile of rubbish, The Doctor gets a new costume from Tess' father's wardrobe. After this, he discovers that Daleks have infiltrated the planet using merchandise- but soon after this the merchandise comes to life, causing a full scale invasion. The Doctor and Tess go up to the Dalek mothership where they encounter the 'New Paradigm', and The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to destroy all of The Daleks using a sonic wave. He then takes Tess as his new companion. Silent Night While preparing for Christmas, Tess and the Doctor notice a message sent to the TARDIS, signed by a mysterious "Jeremy". Following the co-ordinates, the Doctor remembers his time in The Council of Light, a deepest lore category group of Time Lords dedicated to fighting demons and devils. The Doctor then remembers Jeremy, the other last surviving member of the Council. The trio go on to fight Krampus, the evil spirit of the Christmas Dimension. After a long and bloody battle, good triumphs over evil and the Doctor and Tess go on their way. Frankenstein and the Doctor The Doctor, having remembered he left the backdoor key in the house of a one night stand, is aided by Tess in breaking in to retrieve it. The two stumble upon Victoria Frankenstein, the Doctor's aforementioned one night stand, attempting to revive the dead. The Monster, as it is called, breaks free the the trio must fight it while fighting the issues of abandonment and sexual orientation. The Doctor falls down a small cliff at one point Wave 1 Savage Water The Doctor and Tess visit the English Civil War, but an old enemy lies in wait... Vast Water Or, Neil Meets the Doctor and the Adventure Continues. Destiny in Jelly After a kitchen mishap, the trio are terrorized by a living jelly... War of the Krotons The Doctor is stalked by a sinister presence from his past, while Neil decides to get into politics... Live 35 It's been months since the Doctor, Tess and Neil have seen each other. They're stuck on Earth, in the middle of a revolution! But are they on the right side? Reboot of the Cybermen Baby, it's cold outside... Wave 2 Gurgleflax II: Rise of Evil The Doctor and his intrepid companions get caught up in a scheme to assassinate one of the galaxy's most dangerous dictators after receiving a message from the Trelonians. Incompetent Nature The Gang encounter a future where the Daleks rule Earth. But can the Doctor bring down their new world order? ...And more importantly, should he? Appearances * DWFF 3.X: Day of The Moustache (Cameo) * S1EX: The Green Horror * S1E1: Attack of The Martians! * S1E2: The X Doctors * S1E3: Family of Me * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? * S2EX: All I Want For Christmas... * S2E1: Return of The Spoiler * S2E2: Crime Crackers 2 * S2E3: The Darkest Day * S3E1: Promotion of the Daleks * S3E2: Silent Night * S3E3: Frankenstein and The Doctor * S3E4: Wibbly Wobbly * S3E5: Timey Wimey * W1E1: Savage War * W1E2: Vast Water * W1E3: Destiny in Jelly * W1E4: War of the Krotons * W1E5: Live 35 * W1EXMAS: Reboot of the Cybermen * W2E1: Gurgleflax II: Rise of Evil * W2E2: Incompetent Nature Category:Doctors Category:Racists